Overleg gebruiker:Ooswesthoesbes
Mocht het zeer dringend zijn hem te spreken en je niet geblokkeerd bent op li.wiktionary dan moet je hem hier op zijn professionele gebruikerspagina bezoeken en hier op zijn bespamde overlegpagina een bericht achterdumpen. Welkom terug, de gemeente Molenbeek biedt u een gratis woninkje aan (de vraag is nogal klein :P) --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:21 (UTC) :Eh.. Ik ben niet terug ei :P Ik kwam alleen nog efkes omdat Echocho me op li.wikt iets vroeg en ik nog een paar pagina'tjes vond. Ik ben nu zo weer weg :) --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:22 (UTC) ::Jaaaja :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:23 (UTC) :::Ik heb eindelijk weer vrije tijd sinds 2007 en ik ben niet meer verslaafd :P Waarom zou ik nog terugkomen? Om me weer te laten uitschelden door jullie? Dacht het niet! :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:24 (UTC) ::::Hoe kan ik het weten, ik zie ineens x15 Ooswesthoesbes staan in de recente wijzigingen :)) --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:25 (UTC) :::::Hahaa :D Ik zei toch dat ik er geen zin meer in had :P Ik heb toch geen enkele pagina meer die ik liefheb en niet al elders op een wiki heb staan hier, dus ik heb hier niets meer te doen als een "familiair gesprekje" (Dimitri :P) op m'n OP :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:27 (UTC) Jaja >:P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:31 (UTC) :Die staat ook al op de Nýttfrónwiki :P En daarbij is 't jouw pagina è�:P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:33 (UTC) :Michael was gwn een sokpop? Had al zo'n vermoeden :S --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:33 (UTC) ::? Nee, ik heb z'n bedrijven via de Veiling overgenomen. Eerlijk gezegd weet ik niet eens of het een sokpop van me was, tis te lang geleden. 't Wachtwoord is anders dan Cléo, Anfii, LeighM en Ooswesthoesbes. --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:35 (UTC) :::LeighM? :S --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:36 (UTC) ::::Ja, ik had toch op msn een ideetje opgezet om de verkiezing ergens in 2008 te saboteren door vlak voor de verkiezingen een stuk of 10 sokpoppen aan te maken? :P Alleen was jij een beetje tegen :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:38 (UTC) :::::Hahahaha WTF. :P Had je nog meer sokpoppen? ;)--Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:39 (UTC) ::::::Ja, die familie van Anfii op Lovia :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:39 (UTC) :::::::Makfob... maar die was niet van jou :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:40 (UTC) ::::::::En Gustav en die ene moslim en Dimitri Plemming :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:41 (UTC) :::::::::Hahaha en Mihay en el Dimitri de Popostan ofzo :)) --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:47 (UTC) :::::::::: :þ --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:48 (UTC) Il lupo ed i tre porcellini :)) --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:56 (UTC) :Oh ja :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:57 (UTC) ::En Cléo, ex-sokpop :)) - Wòlf en de zeuvener geiten. Aesopos had daar ook een sokpop. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:58 (UTC) McCain en Sarah Palin hahaha, of DiΜitalen hahah --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 11:00 (UTC) Gebruiker:DimiТalen niet vergeten, je dois aller. Slâ, --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 11:14 (UTC) :Slâ! --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 11:16 (UTC) Geimliður Hier kun je het verhaal lezen dat ik voorstel te publiceren. Het is deels gebaseerd op de mythe van Sigurd. Het is een tragisch verhaal van een held geworden waarbij de mythische personages niet meer zijn dan poppen in de handen van de goden (in de traditie van de Griekse mythologie, neem ik aan) en de machtigen. Wat denk je ervan? Neem ik te veel vrijheden? Ik had graag dat je hielp met geven/bepalen van de namen. Alvast bedankt. Echocho sep 12, 2009 12:45 (UTC) :Nee, ik vind dat je juist er vrij mee om moet gaan. Anderszins heeft het geen nut om een verhaal te schrijven dat toch hetzelfde is als het origineel è�:) Als je inspiratie op wil doen voor mannelijke IJslandse namen, kun je ook hier een kijk nemen :) --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 13:44 (UTC) Ik weet nog steeds niet wat meeloper Bukraestur uitgehaald heeft... :( --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 14:49 (UTC) :Ik wil. Éspækur bleef in Oost-Libertas, maar Bækraistéur voer door. Waarschijnlijk heeft hij zich elders gevestigd (Amerika, Azoren, Afrika, Kaapverdië..), is hij in een storm geraakt of is hij verhongerd. --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 14:52 (UTC) ::Haha, eerst zei je dat 'ie verdronken was... :\ --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 14:55 (UTC) :::Ja, in een storm :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 14:57 (UTC) ::::Wat een mofferd. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 14:57 (UTC) :::::Uhuh, volgens de taalunie è, mofferdt met -dt :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 15:01 (UTC) ::::::Fout, moferdt... --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 15:02 (UTC) :::::::Шшшшштт... --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 15:06 (UTC) ::::::::Şşştttt... btw was het Cyrrilisch geen slecht idee, aangezien het Libertaans toch zinloos is. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 15:10 (UTC) :::::::::Je weet hoe slim ik soms - heel af en toe - kan zijn è�:P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 15:11 (UTC) ::::::::::Ia. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 15:18 (UTC) :Oké, ik heb iedereen een naam gegeven - de ene al subtieler dan de andere, denk ik - behalve die van Geimliðurs vader. Had jij er al een naam voor, of mag ik er een verzinnen, of wil jij er nu een vlug verzinnen? Echocho sep 12, 2009 17:09 (UTC) ::Jij mag er een verzinnen. Het is jouw verhaal :) --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 17:12 (UTC) :::Luie dikzák :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 17:15 (UTC) ::::Is het juist dat "Skeggsliður" zoveel als "bebaarde man" betekent? Als dat zo is, noem 'k 'm zo :P. Echocho sep 12, 2009 17:18 (UTC) :::::Ehm.. Skeggsliður is "baardsgewricht" :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 17:21 (UTC) ::::::O tuurlijk, jointbeard :S --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 17:22 (UTC) :::::::Oh, hoe maak ik er dan "bebaarde man" van? (en wat betekent Geimliður trouwens?) Echocho sep 12, 2009 17:25 (UTC) ::::::::Skeggskarl, Geimliður is gewoon een naam. Heel oud dus net als Rudolf is niet meer direct te zien waar het vanaf komt. --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 17:26 (UTC) :::::::::Oké, bedankt! Als je nog vragen of bemerkingen bij de andere namen hebt... Echocho sep 12, 2009 17:44 (UTC) ::::::::::Het is allemaal goed :) --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 17:46 (UTC) :::::::::::Doe ik er goed aan als ik Geimliður de Onkwetsbare (de titel :) ) een "Noords (of liever IJslands?) heldenverhaal" noem? Echocho sep 13, 2009 16:23 (UTC) Helpen Je kunt me helpen. Twee dingen: #Zet aub een plaatje bij Wicky de Viking #Ik wil een beroemde kok worden en een eigen tv-show. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 15:22 (UTC) : Hehe, iă hort ăt OuVeTeBe! --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 15:23 (UTC) ::Het is een en al onzin en verder ben ik hier niet actief :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 15:24 (UTC) :::Vat iai zeht is onzin! --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 15:26 (UTC) ::::Ik ben weer weg è. Slâ! :) --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 15:30 (UTC) :::::Tss, jij kunt ook niks :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 15:33 (UTC) Doe niet zo mal jullie! Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 15:29 (UTC) :Het huisje heb ik. Nu wil ik een baantje als het mag. Kan ik een pizzakoerier worden met zo'n brommertje met een doosje achterop? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 15:39 (UTC) ::Je kunt een pizzeria openen in Molenbeek bijv. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 16:00 (UTC) Ja dan moet ik dat managen enzo... ik ben liever een free-lance schrijver die voor Goodwin Publishers werkt en dan ben ik parttime pizza bezorger. Welke pizzeria is groot en redelijk bekend? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 16:09 (UTC) noem een swat pizzeria's en restaurants :) :::Ehm... Burger Queen! :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 16:19 (UTC) Die vind k vet stoer ! daar wil ik voor werken! Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 16:21 (UTC) U riep me? --DimiTalen sep 13, 2009 11:25 (UTC) Nieuwe politieke partij De geboorte van een nieuwe politieke partij, wat een groots moment! Nu, 2009, is de LCD, de Libertaanse Christen Democraten geboren! Een nieuwe politieke partij gebaseerd op Christelijke standpunten en waarden! Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 07:53 (UTC) Gaan we een nieuwe stad bouwen, als hoofdstad? We kunnen ook een atoombom op Skeend gooien en daar een nieuwe stad bouwen ;P --Bucurestean sep 20, 2009 10:10 (UTC) :Ok :P --OuWTB sep 20, 2009 10:11 (UTC) ::Begin jij eraan? Capitâla Ovetabiânãlor? --Bucurestean sep 20, 2009 10:13 (UTC) :::Kun jij dan ef de pagina OVetabia naar het Ro omzetten? --OuWTB sep 20, 2009 10:15 (UTC) ::::Ja --Bucurestean sep 20, 2009 10:15 (UTC) Wat dacht je van een alliantie met Bruno Banda's Bandaland? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 10:14 (UTC) :Ik weet niet, jullie zijn expansionistisch en gedoemd te sterven. --Bucurestean sep 20, 2009 10:15 (UTC) En jullie niet dan? Nu Mama Luigi dood is heeft Bruno Banda het alleen recht over Bandaland. En hoe meer bondgenoten, hoe sterker je staat. Ik ben bereid genoegen te nemen met het huidige gebied. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 10:18 (UTC) Burgeroorlog Goedendag, Wij verzoeken om onmiddellijk uw acties tegen Libertas ongedaan te maken. U bent centraal Libertas al verloren, en als u zich niet naar Wikistad begeeft, vallen wij Oost-Libertas binnen. Met vriendelijke groeten, link=Gebruiker:Tedjuh10 link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 sep 20, 2009 12:41 (UTC) Terug Wanneer kom je nou eens terug? De Libertan League 2009 is aan de gang, de Tweede Burgeroorlog voorbij en het is nu hartstikke leuk en druk, volgens mij zit deze site op één van haar hoogtepunten, en er zit een stijgende lijn in! Kom je ook weer hier? Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 14:29 (UTC) :Nou? Wat zal het worden? Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 14:31 (UTC) Afbeelding keupke Ik zag een verwijder sjabloon op die afbeedling en zag jouw die pagina bewerken dus moet die weg en zo ja waarom ? Jillids jan 17, 2010 10:06 (UTC) :Omdat de licensie op de plaatje niet klopt moet het verwijderd worden. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 17, 2010 10:59 (UTC) ::Oké Jillids jan 17, 2010 11:01 (UTC) ::Hi OWTB! Delete this please- Thanks. feb 20, 2010 14:54 (UTC) :::Done. --OuWTBsjrief-mich feb 21, 2010 07:28 (UTC) :::Thanks OWTB, now, vote me here? Thank you! Erwin(mesaje| ) feb 21, 2010 11:29 (UTC) Nieuwe start? Fijn dat je der weer bent. Leuk! Tot morgen? --Lars Washington mei 13, 2010 18:56 (UTC) :Leuk è, misschien tot morgen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 13, 2010 20:47 (UTC) Oos, zou jij die afbeeldingen die ik met heb gemarkeerd, eens willen verwijderen? Bedankt :) nov 19, 2011 18:49 (UTC) :Ik zal kijken. --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 19, 2011 19:20 (UTC) Geld Zou jij me uit kunnen leggen hoe dat nou zit met het geld? Er schijnt wel iets van geld te zijn (er is ook een lijst van de rijkste Libertanen), maar ik snap niet helemaal hoe je dat verdient of hoe je weet hoeveel je hebt. 4kant,6 jun 10, 2012 18:02 (UTC) :Er is geen geld :) De lijst van rijkste Libertanen is opgezet door iemand die zichzelf gewoon ziet als de allerrijkste en dus bovenaan die lijst wou staan. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 11, 2012 08:37 (UTC) Illegale dorpen Ik zag dat je Trapve had verwijderd. Hier is er nog zo'n illegaal dorp en hier de illegale gemeente ervan. Zou je die ook kunnen verwijderen? 4kant,6 (overleg) 13 aug 2012 08:48 (UTC) :Zeker :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13 aug 2012 08:59 (UTC) :::Groot gelijk! 13 aug 2012 09:06 (UTC) Hey Heya. 8 jan 2013 19:37 (UTC) :Hey :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 jan 2013 09:19 (UTC) Kroeg Kijk a.u.b. hier voor een vraag. Wabba The I (overleg) 8 apr 2013 16:21 (UTC) Eagle Star Awards Hey Ooswesthoesbes, Ik heb besloten om in september eindelijk de Eagle Star Awards weer eens te houden. Nu wil ik je vragen of je misschien jezelf of een afbeelding of bedrijf van je wil nomineren in een bepaalde categorie. Je mag zo vaak nomineren als je wilt. Niels20020 (overleg/talk) 7 aug 2015 13:53 (UTC) :Ik ben hier niet meer actief. --OuWTB 7 aug 2015 15:02 (UTC)